The Adventures of Evelyn Teach
by Roronoa Senshi
Summary: Raised by the bears of grizzleheim, Evelyn knew little about how twisted the world was. That is, until she's arrested for standing up for an old woman who had been kind to her. Thrown in prison, most likely to await death, Evelyn never expects to be rescued, or that these strange pirates seem to know her, and knew her real parents.


Far off in the spiral, tucked away in a far corner of the realms, there is a land of bears and wolves. A land where only the strongest can survive, and the weak are left to die. It is in this barbaric realm where our story begins.

…..

It was a rare treat when the bears came into the spiral to trade, but when they did, everyone was there to get their goods. Everyone from the Rats of Skull Island to the Dogs of Marlybone and everyone in between. One by one, large bears and wolves got off of their massive ships, carrying armfuls of good and barrels of food.

And at the rear of the group, was a human girl.

"Who is that?" a redcoat dog asked.

"That is the adopted daughter of the clan leader." A monkey dressed in blue commodore thread replied. "Nobody knows her real name, only that she was found floating in a dinghy as a child."

"To have survived with the bears for so long, she must be pretty strong." The redcoat replied.

Almost as if to prove him right, the girl hoisted a large barrel over her shoulder, as well as another, carrying them like her furry family. The redcoat stares as a man with a long white beard and an eye patch smiled.

"Strong indeed."

The girl walked away from the group, following the bears. However, a cry for help drew her attention. She turned to see an old woman on the ground, surrounded by the remains of a fruit cart. Solders were marching past her, having obviously shoved her and her cart out of the way.

"Hey!" she called out, trying to get their attention. The soldiers kept marching on, ignoring her.

"HEY!" she shouted again. Once again, she was ignored. In anger, she took one of the barrels and chucked it. It shattered upon impact, knocking down a few soldiers and dousing them in what appeared to be fish. The entire platoon of soldiers stopped moving.

"I said HEY!" she yelled. "Listen when someone is talking to you, you stupid-"

The soldiers turned to face her, revealing plain white masks for faces, no visible eyes. The girl froze in place, her eyes widening.

"-clockworks…" she said quietly. "Maggots…"

"You have attacked officers of the Armada." A clockwork with golden trimming on his mask said. "Surrender and submit for disciplinary action."

The girl looked left, then right, then back at the soldiers.

"How about….. NO!"

She turns and bolts down an alleyway, seemingly disappearing.

"After her." The clockwork officer ordered.

The soldiers quickly followed behind her. As they did, a bear began to chuckle.

"Heh… Those walking scrap heaps have no idea who they are dealing with."

The monkey and the long bearded man walk up.

"Who is that girl?" the monkey asked as he watched the girl vault over a wall and around a corner.

"Our tribe has many name for her." The bear explained. "Some call her Raven Hair…"

The girl jumped onto a nearby roof, her long black hair flying wildly behind her.

"Some call her the Hairless Wolf…"

She jumped down onto a barrel, near the bear, snatching up a spear and holding it in the proper Lupine fighting style.

"And others call her Wild Girl."

She gave out a loud battle cry, running straight into the army of clockworks in front of her.

"However, her true name, the name that I pray that these clockworks will come to fear… Is Evelyn."

"Evelyn?" the white bearded man asked.

"Yes." The bear said with a smile. "Evelyn Teach."

It was at that moment, that a blood curdling scream was issued from the fray. Everyone turned to see the girl, Evelyn, sprawled on the ground, clutching her face, specifically, her left eye. Blood was pouring through her fingers. The bears growled meneacingly.

"Those fiends!" one shouted. "They put out her eye!"

The clockworks surrounded the girl, picking her up and dragging her away. As the bears gathered, threatening war and destruction to every clockwork, the monkey and the white bearded man looked at each other. They spoke not a word, but simply nodded and walked off, a plan forming in their heads.

…..

Evelyn was tossed unceremoniously into a cell, the door closing with a loud clatter. She slowly sat up, her eye throbbing painfully.

"Blasted tin cans…" she hissed through the pain.

She took a hold of her skirt, and quickly tore part of it to shreds. Folding up part, she placed it over her eye, gritting her teeth as she did so. She then began to wrap the remaining shreds around her head, forming a make-shift eye patch.

"GAH!" she shouted as she tied the final knot. "BLOODY 'ELL THAT 'URT!"

Finally settling down, she leaned against the wall of her cell. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"I don't know why I bothered to patch myself up." She thought. "I'm just gonna die once they find out who I am."

She closed her remaining eye and tried to sleep.

"At least I'll be with mum an' dad again…"

Her sleep was not long before a sudden explosion shook her awake. She stood up quickly.

"What in the name of-"

Another explosion quickly jarred her off her feet. That explosion was followed by what sounded like gunfire, and loud footsteps aboard, more frantic and random than a clockwork's.

"Someone's taking the ship?" she wondered.

Suddenly, she hears a strange hissing sound coming from the door down to the brig.

"GET DOWN!" a voice shouted. "She's gonna blow!"

There was a loud explosion that shook the entire ship, knocking Evelyn back off her feet. She heard those same erratic footsteps approaching her.

"It's one of these prisoners!" the same voice shouted. "Check the cells down there monkey!"

"I am on it." Another voice with a thick monquistan accent said. Suddenly, a monkey dressed in blue captain regalia, the same monkey from the market place, walked right in front of her cell.

"Boochbeard!" he called. "I think I found her!"

A large man with a wild white beard, a red captain's coat, and an eye patch, approached the cell.

"Hmmm." He said. "It's hard to say Mr. Gandry…. You in there. Are ye boy or girl?"

Evelyn stood up and dusted herself off.

"I'm a girl, thank ye very much."

"What's yer name?" he asked.

"Evelyn." She said, straightening a bit. "Evelyn Teach."

Mr. Gandry jumped up into the air.

"I told you!" he said happily. "She is the one!"

"Maybe so…" Boochbeard said, a bit skeptically. "I ain't one that easily trusts what I hear."

He turns to Evelyn.

"If ye are who ye say ye are, prove it."

"Alright." Evelyn said, "My parents were part of the Resistance against the Armada. They were discovered and were killed when I was 5. Before they died, they put me in a dinghy, where the bears of Grizzleheim found me. They raised me and taught me everything I know about fighting."

Boochbeard nodded.

"Alright then." He said, "I believe you."

"Now can we get out of here?" Mr. Gandry asked.

"Right." Boochbeard said. "Let's get ye out of this confounded cell. There's piratin' to be done."

He went over and pulled the lever to open her cell. However, it opened only a crack, then stopped. Evelyn went over and tied to pull the door open. Boochbeard also tried to as well.

"She's…. err…. Jammed." Evelyn said with a grunt.

"The bulkhead's bent!" Boochbeard shouted in frustration.

"Well now what are we supposed to do?" Mr. Gandry groaned.

However, an explosion behind Evelyn made all three of them jump. She turned to see the wall was now gone.

"That works!" she said. "I'll run around and meet back up to you."

She took off through the hole, and went to turn the corner, as she did, she saw a bull Ronin locked in a cell, trying to keep an oncoming fire away from him. Without even thinking about it, Evelyn ran over to a nearby lever and yanked it, opening the door.

"QUICKLY!" she shouted. "COME ON!"

The Ronin looked at the now open door, and at the girl frantically gesturing for him to come on. He ran out of the cell, just as his cell erupted into flames.

"Thank you." He said breathlessly.

"Any enemy of the Armada is a friend of mine." She said. "I'm Evelyn."

"I am Kobe Yojimbo." He replied. "And now, I owe you my life."

He got down on one knee and bowed.

"Take me with you, and I will serve you with honor."

Evelyn smiled, then a distant explosion reminded her of her current situation.

"Come on Kobe. Let's get off this blasted ship."

Kobe got to his feet and the two ran down the hallway towards Boochbeard and Mr. Gandry. They saw the young pirate, and sighed in relief.

"What took ye so long?!" Boochbeard yelled. "Let's get off this ship before we get blown to bits!"

The four immediately ran up the stairs, and out onto the deck of the burning Erebus. However, before they could get away, a clockwork dressed in black robes and a black tricorn hat stopped them.

"Boochbeard!" it shouted. "Trying to steal my prize, you ruffian?"

"Deacon…" Boochbeard growled.

"Deacon?" Evelyn asked.

"The Spymaster of the Armada…" Mr. Gandry explained.

"We're in trouble aren't we?" She said nervously.

"Mechanical fiend!" Kobe shouted. "You will rue the day you put me in chains!"

"I think not." Deacon said. "The prisoner must not be allowed to escape! Take them!"

Deacon raised his arm, then pointed at the four. Suddenly, three clockworks jumped down and landed in front of the group. They appeared to be female, with large wings.

"BATTLE ANGELS!" Mr. Gandry shouted. "The Armada's elite warriors!"

"Indeed." Deacon said, his tone surprisingly smug. "It is high time you buffoons learned who it is you are trifling with."

"Trifle with this!"

Evelyn jumped forward, getting in close to one of the battle angels. Knowing that she was weaponless, Kobe grabbed a spear from the wall.

"EVELYN! CATCH!"

He tossed the spear and Evelyn caught it. In quick motion, she jabbed the end into the Battle Angel's stomach, then spun it at her head. Finally, she jumped in the air, bringing it down on her head. This move had brought down many enemies before, but they had been of flesh and blood, not clockwork.

"Uh-oh."

The angel flapped her wings, and jumped into the air, where she took her pistol, shooting Evelyn several times.

"GAH!"

She fell to her knees, gasping for air.

"Damn sparkthrowers." She hissed.

She struggled to her feet, gripping her staff. She took another spin at the wounded angel. With a lucky shot, she managed to knock its head of, but the other two angels were quick to surround her. However, someone quickly came to her rescue.

"Time to even the odds!"

Kobe suddenly leapt into the fray, kicking one of the remaining angels. It knocked it away from her, swinging his sword to block its attempts to attack him. Evelyn smiled, then turned to the third angel.

"Alright. Kid gloves are off."

Gripping her spear tightly, she quickly leapt up, sticking her staff right down into the gap between the mask and the body of the angel. With a quick stab and a twist, the angel was down. As hers went down, so did Kobe's. She looked to see its armor sliced through, its inners sparking wildly.

"Nice job Kobe." She said. "You're full of surprises."

"Thank you… Captain."

"Not so fast!" Deacon shouted. "Do you think you can defy the might of the armada?!"

He took his walking stick and tapped a hidden button at his feet. A panel opened and five HUGE clockworks came out. Each held a large cannon, aimed straight at the four pirates.

"Wha… what are those?!" Mr. Gandry asked, terror obvious in his voice.

"Surrender." Deacon ordered. "Don't make me destroy you."

Evelyn slowly backed away, Kobe as well. Mr. Gandry also did, but Boochbeard just chuckled.

"Don't bother…" he said. "LADS! FIRE!"

He shot up a flare, and almost instantly, the deck holding the five monstrosities exploded, taking the things with them.

"Nice one!" Evelyn shouted.

"It appears I underestimated you, Miss Teach." Deacon said. "You have powerful friends, but not even they can protect you for long."

"Well then, I guess I better get strong enough where I won't need protecting!"

"How humorous. Enjoy your freedom…. While you can."

Suddenly, Deacon pulled out a pistol, aiming it directly at a set of crates right in front of Boochbeard. The crates exploded, sending Boochbeard flying back.

"BOOCHBEARD!" Evelyn shouted.

The three ran over to help the Captain to his feet, as Deacon vanished into the fire.

"Damnit…." Boochbeard cursed. "That blast nearly did me in. I can barely see."

"We need to get him onto the ship." Gandry said. "Miss. Teach. You'll have to take the helm. I am too small for just a large wheel."

"Yes sir!"

Kobe aided Mr. Gandry in leading Boochbeard safely back to the ship as Evelyn got to the helm. As she steered the ship away from the sinking Erebus, as well as its entourage, Evelyn smiled, happy to be free once more.

"Thanks for the save." She said. "I'm almost positive that they would have killed me."

"And me as well." Kobe added.

"Do not mention it." Mr. Gandry said. "Your parents saved our lives more times than we can count. It is the least we can do."

Evelyn's head shot towards her two rescuers.

"You… you knew my parents?"

"Of course we did." Boochbeard said. "We are part of the resistance, same as yer folks."

Evelyn was shocked.

"That's why you reacted to my name…"

"Yep." Boochbeard "Yer famous. We'd been lookin' for ya for a long time now. When we saw you in that market place, we knew we'd finally found you."

"That's why we attacked the Erebus." Gandry said. "To save you… and give you a chance to make history. To find out what really happened to your parents."

Evelyn thought about that. A chance to find out more about her parents, find out the truth behind the armada. It was everything she'd wanted. She looked over at Kobe.

"You said you'd follow me," She said. "But I can understand if you don't wish to be a pirate. I won't hold it against you."

Kobe came over and placed his hand on Evelyn's shoulder.

"I said I would follow you anywhere." He replied. "and I meant it."

Evelyn smiled brightly, then turned to Boochbeard.

"Alright." She said. "Now where do I go to become a pirate?"


End file.
